


"Shouldn't you be with Boothby?"

by PumpkinDoodles



Series: Taserbones Tumblr Prompts & Tiny (Adorkable) Fics [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, and cookies, just minor league dirty jokes, mentions of Ian Boothby - Freeform, no plot no plot at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/pseuds/PumpkinDoodles
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Shouldn’t you be with him/her?”Taserbones for Dresupi





	"Shouldn't you be with Boothby?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).

> *I own nothing!

Darcy’s favorite thing about she and Jane’s new SHIELD observatory-slash-covert facility wasn’t the gorgeous views of Norwegian coastline, the occasional sighting of America’s Ass™ in the form of one Steven Grant Rogers, or even that Thor and Jane were reunited and that made Jane want to bathe, sleep, and eat more like a normal person. No, her favorite thing was that she had her own semi-commercial kitchen in the smaller, secondary common area off their bedroom suites. No one else liked to cook all that much, so Darcy had claimed the space for her experiments in baking. The counter was lined with her favorite cookbooks and she’d strung twinkle lights over the top cabinet edge. 

Tonight, while everyone else was having a Saturday night party in the bigger common zone, she was making dark chocolate salted caramel chip cookies. Very happily. Her phone speaker was playing Melody Gardot, her twinkle lights blinked, and she was free to let her mind wander. She felt a little like Nigella Lawson, so she decided to narrate, too. Darcy took the first cookie sheets out of the oven and sprinkled the tops with a bit of sea salt. “The contrast between the salt and the caramel is what really makes these,” she said breezily, as if there was a camera watching her. 

“Is that right?” a male voice said. Darcy spun around, clutching her spatula defensively.

“Oh my God, Rumlow,” she said. “You scared me. I could have tased you!”

“With your spatula?” he asked wryly. He was on the other side of the kitchen’s metal island. The overhead light hit his cheekbones just so. 

“Maybe,” Darcy said. “I could have the lightening on me. You don’t know if this is Mew-Mew’s cousin, Agent Rumlow,” she sassed him back, waving the spatula at him. 

“Commander,” he corrected.

“Not of me,” she said, grinning in spite of herself. He smirked. 

“No,” he said. “What are you doing here?”

“Cookies? You do know what a cookie is, right?” Darcy asked him. His expression was unreadable.

“Shouldn’t you be with Boothby?” he asked. “It’s Saturday night. They’re all in there partying and you’re here alone.”

“No, I’m not,” she said.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re here, ergo, I’m not alone.”

“Oh,” he said, looking taken aback. His expression turned regretful. He looked as if he was going to apologize. Darcy couldn’t have that. Not Brock Rumlow, the brooding, sarcastic triple agent turned fake mercenary. The dude formerly known as Crossbones had been healed by Helen Cho and was running covert STRIKE missions again. Darcy had a secret soft spot for his whole deal. He was extra. Even his hair was extra. 

“Come help me,” she said, gesturing. “I could use some big arms.”

“Say what now?” he said. 

“My cookie dough longs to be held and spooned on some sheets, Commander,” she joked. He stared. She handed him a cookie scoop. He blinked.

“Oh,” he said. He was obediently following her instructions and filling a cookie sheet with scoops of cookie dough when she started talking.

“I like being here by myself at night. Those parties can be too much sometimes. Too loud or too frantic or something? So, I come here and bake and listen to podcasts or music and then, voila, I’ve made a thing,” she confided. “It’s nice to make something tangible and real, instead of dealing with emails and electronic data. Something I can touch and taste.”

“Yeah,” he said. He was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. What was he thinking? Darcy tilted her head speculatively. 

“How are you with knives?” she asked.

“Excuse me?” he choked out. His neck was all flushed. 

“Calm down, Commander,” she teased. “We’re not talking about sex. My new dehydrator’s here. I need somebody who can thin-slice so I can make Thor jerky. If you’re good, I’ll even let you have some.”

“Let me have some?” he said. “You’re sure we’re not talking about sex, Lewis?” He smirked at her.

“I’m sure.”

“Because I can be very good when I want things,” he said.


End file.
